ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball / Z / Kai (Full English Dub Cast)
If Dragon Ball Z / Kai is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Viz Media, Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), and multiple studios. The English dub will air in the Near Future. Sean Schemmel, Brian Drummond, Wendee Lee and more voice actors (Funimation and Ocean Group Dub) were accepted for reprises Son Goku (Funimation Dub), Vegeta (Ocean Dub), Bulma (Bang Zoom! Dub) and their characters. Included all the movie of Dragon Ball Z. Voice cast *David Kaye: Narrator Main characters *Sean Schemmel, Stephanie Nadolny (young): Goku (Funimation reprised) *Kyle Hebert (Funimation reprised), Sarah Natochenny (young): Gohan Secondary characters *Sonny Strait (Funimation reprised): Krillin *Brian Drummond: Vegeta (Ocean reprised) *Sandy Fox: Chiaotzu *Fred Tatasciore: Piccolo *Wally Wingert: Yamcha *Karen Strassman: Android 18 *Michelle Ruff: Chi-Chi *Ray Chase: Tien *Kara Edwards(Funimation reprised), Robbie Daymond (adult): Goten *Kate Higgins: Videl *Eric Vale (future/adult), Laura Bailey (young): Trunks (Funimation reprised) *Kirk Thornton: Master Roshi *Wendee Lee: Bulma (Bang Zoom! reprised) Antagonists *Jonathan Fahn: Raditz *JB Blanc: Nappa *Christopher Ayres (Final form): Derek Stephen Prince (1st form, 2nd form, 3rd form): Frieza *Josh Brolin: King Cold *Chris Edgerly: Cui *Michael Yurchak: Appule *Michael Sorich: Dodoria *Crispin Freeman, Travis Willingham (Monster form): Zarbon *Tom Hiddleston: Recoome *Liam O'Brien: Burter *Brian Beacock: Guldo *Johnny Yong Bosch: Jeice *Richard Epcar: Captain Ginyu *Dameon Clarke (Perfect form), Steven Blum (Imperfect form, Semi-Perfect form): Cell *???: Cell Jr. *???: Dr. Wheelo *???: Dr. Kochin *???: Ebifurya *???: Kishime *???: Misokatsun *Fred Tatasciore: Android 19, Cooler, Metal Cooler *Mike Pollock: Dr. Gero *Kirk Thornton: Garlic Jr. *???: Sansho *???: Nicky *???: Salt *???: Spice *???: Vinegar *???: Mustard *Lex Lang: Turles *???: Cacao *???: Daiz *???: Amond *???: Rasin, Lakasei *???: Wings *???: Angira *???: Commander Zeen *???: Medamatcha *???: Kakuja *???: Gyoshu *Roger Craig Smith: Salza *???: Neiz *???: Doore *Vic Mignogna: Broly (Funimation reprised), Bio Broly *???: Paragus *???: Bojack *Tara Platt: Zangya *Cam Clarke: Kogu *???: Bido *???: Spopovitch *???: Yamu *???: Yakon *???: Pui-Pui *???: Dabura *???: Babidi *???: Bibidi *???: Super Buu *Ben Diskin: Evil Buu, Kid Buu / Ultra Buu, Bujin *??? (1st form), ???: Janemba *Paul St. Peter: Hirudegarn *???: Hoi *Neil Kaplan: King Piccolo (ep137) Minor characters / Additional voices *Colleen Villard: Erasa, Young Goku *???: Imamu *???: Fake Goku *???: Moori *???: Grand Elder *Dave Wittenberg: Oolong, King Kai, Nail *???: Puar *???: Mayor *Peter Lurie: Mr. Popo, Bora *???: Pintar *???: Turtle *Beau Billingslea: King Yemma *Jamieson Price: Mr. Satan *???: Majin Buu *Ben Diskin: Bubbles, Android 17, Saike Demon *???: Grandpa Gohan *???: Korin *???: Shenron, Porunga *???: Saiyan Ape (ep2) *Richard Epcar: Android 16, Kibito *Mark Ruffalo: Strongman *Kate Higgins: Baby Trunks, Bulla, West Suprême Kai *Laura Bailey: Young Vegeta *???: Guide (ep4) *???: Musuka *???: Papoi *Melissa Fahn: Pan, Idasa's Mom *???: South Kai *???: Fake Mr. Satan *???: Mighty Mask *???: Caroni *???: Gregory *???: World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *???: Ikose *???: King Furry *???: Ox King *???: Pirozhki *???: Baba *???: Piiza *Neil Kaplan: Dr. Briefs, Kami *Bryce Papenbrook: Dende *Paul St. Peter: Eighter / Android 8 *???: Toto *Robbie Rist: Yajirobe *???: Chobi *???: Rock *???: Mrs. Toto *???: Jewel *Troy Baker: Bardock *???: Fake Cell *???: Emy *???: Newscaster (ep46) *???: Upa *???: Brother (ep146) *???: TV Anchor (ep26) *???: Dude (ep284) *???: El Perro (ep273) *Patrick Seitz: King Vegeta *Sean Schemmel, Brian Drummond: Vegito, Gogeta, Veku *???: Boss *Tom Fahn: Emperor Pilaf (ep291) *???: Master Shen (ep25) *???: Mr. Shu *???: Rittain *???: Robot *???: Nurse Betty *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Princess Snake *???: Granny (ep253) *Gwendoline Yeo: Mrs. Brief *???: Crane Man (ep205) *???: Fasha *???: Borgos *???: Tora *???: Shugesh *???: Jimbo *???: Kabu *Roger Craig Smith: Sharpner *???: Smitty *???: Eskimo (ep284) *???: Announcer *???: Krang *???: Shamo *???: Shamo's Grandpa *???: Moah *???: Doctor *???: Sabretooth *???: Jimmy Firecracker *???: Nick Hornby (ep205) *???: Boy *???: Chunky McSleepytime (ep37) *???: North Supreme Kai (ep277) *???: Snake (ep42) *???: Nam (ep285) *???: Inspector Dog (ep22) *???: Mai (ep291) *???: Captain Strong (ep67) *Kara Edwards, Laura Bailey: Gotenks *Keith Silverstein: General Tao, Pikkon, Killa *Steve Kramer: Old Suprême Kai *???: Ghost (ep7) *???: West Kai *???: Hippy (ep284 *???: Maron *???: Tapion *???: Minotia *???: Togakeans (ep277) *???: Cynthia (ep172) *???: Elder Namek (ep159) *???: Grand Kai *???: Van Zant *???: Blueberry (ep60) *Erin Fitzgerald: Girl Passenger *???: Ena (ep16) *???: Kori-Yu (ep212) *???: Rom (ep16) *???: Tommy (ep249), *???: Subordinate (ep60) *Travis Willingham: Olibu *???: Boon *???: Uub *???: Gohan (Ape), Goku (Ape; ep33) *???: Gunman (ep146) *???: Angela *Dee Bradley Baker: Computer Voice *???: Director (ep6), *???: Lady Reporter *???: Reporter (ep209) *???: Spaceship Computer *???: Reporter (ep37) *???: Bartender (ep30) *???: Doskoi *???: Udoh *???: Monty *???: XS Cash *???: Lotta Cash *???: Announcer (In Bojack Unbound) *???: ZTV Cell Games Reporter *???: Referee *???: Kim *???: Producer *???: Salesman *???: Stage Hand *???: Coco *???: Zalador *???: Kasal *???: Maloja *Fred Tatasciore, Karen Strassman: Villagers *???: Lord Jaguar *???: Dr. Collie *???, ???, ???, ???: Bio Warriors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:StanFord85's Ideas